1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning and drying of flexible conveyor structures, especially plastic chain conveyors, while in a running mode. More specifically, this invention relates to a plastic or other conveyor chain cleaning apparatus which can be installed into an existing chain conveyor so that the chain conveyor is continuously cleaned during normal operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chain conveyors are used in many industrial installations and they frequently have various materials deposited thereon by the produce or products being conveyed which require that the conveyor be cleaned for proper operation. Food products when conveyed frequently leave residual material on the conveyor. Likewise, containers being conveyed under filled nozzles have material dripped thereon. Also, automotive parts may drip oil or grease onto the conveyor chain. Regardless of the source of contaminating material, it is necessary to periodically clean chain conveyors for proper operation of the conveyor.
It is also known to clean conveyor structures by utilizing various cleaning apparatuses including water and air manifolds combined with a scraper to clean the load surface of the conveyor chain or belt. The prior art also discloses structure for tapping the underneath surface of the conveyor belt combined with a water spray onto the load carrying surface of the conveyor belt. The prior art further discloses flush nozzles directed toward opposite surfaces of the conveyor belt as it is passing through a cabinet. In addition, the prior art discloses the use of tank baths, scrapers, nozzles and brush assemblies, and air nozzles for removing cleaning solution from the conveyor. The following U.S. patents disclose structures which are exemplary of the features known in the prior art as discussed above:
______________________________________ 1,793,246 3,578,151 5,031,750 2,216,304 3,819,032 5,058,728 2,855,094 4,960,200 5,355,992 ______________________________________
While the prior patents disclose various arrangements for cleaning conveyor apparatuses, the prior art does not include the arrangement of components and the advantages derived from the arrangement of the components in this invention, especially adaptable for cleaning chain conveyors, and especially plastic chain conveyors, used to convey various products or produce which may deposit contaminating material on the chain conveyor.